


Early Days

by PilotInTheStars



Series: Now That's What You Call a Dream [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Baby, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: A few short scenes detailing the early days with newborn Sienn.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus & Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Now That's What You Call a Dream [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152563
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> I am still alive! I promise. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience over the past months as I took a quick break from this AU. I still love it dearly and I have lots of ideas for where it could go. I hope you enjoy this short little fic I wrote as a way to get back into writing for this AU. <3
> 
> Thank you as always to [ rebelsfromstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/rebelsfromstars) for beta-ing!

Sienn looked so small in Zeb’s arms.

“She’s perfect,” Zeb said, smiling. Her eyes stayed shut. “And tiny... like Jacen was.”

“I’m not tiny.”

“You were a tiny baby, dear.” Hera kissed her son on his temple.

“She does look like you, Hera,” Zeb said, looking up. 

“I still think she looks like Kanan.” Hera leaned over and gently traced Sienn’s nose. The baby was still fast asleep.

“Perhaps a little bit.”

Zeb gently passed the baby to Ezra and Sabine peered over to smile at the baby again. Ezra cradled her in one arm, raising a hand to tuck the blanket closer around her. Sienn finally opened her eyes, those big, beautiful, blue ones, and then shut them again. 

Hera took a glance towards Kanan, sitting near them. 

“Sienn has the Force too,” he said softly to her one night. They kept a bassinet in their room- just in case the baby needed to be close by them.

Sienn was swaddled in Hera’s baby blanket, resting in Hera’s arms. 

“Jacen was the same way. Needed to be near one of us.”

“Well, they were little. That’s normal.”

“I know. I just feel- it’s different here.”

He had known she was pregnant before because he had sensed Jacen, and he had sensed Sienn too.

Hera took a deep breath, and tried to refocus. They were all there, together, now. Her whole family. 

_The galaxy is free now._

* * *

Hera vaguely remembered a conversation between her mother and father that she had overheard years and years ago. It was the apartment in Lessu that her father had had. They all went together, it must have been right before her brother was born and right before the Clone War broke out.

“We are only free and at peace for a small amount of time. Conflict will arise again, no matter what we do.”

That made Hera’s heart uneasy. She kept reminding herself to keep looking forward, because the galaxy was getting better- but it didn’t stop the anxiety she felt. Their two Force-sensitive, half-human, half-Twi’lek children. They didn’t have to grow up under the shadow of the empire- they could be free and happy, and have a childhood, which was all Hera and Kanan wanted.

But conflict comes back.

They couldn’t protect them forever.

The New Republic was barely older than their newborn, and she hadn’t missed the snide comment about her child that a new captain of the government had made under his breath as she was walking by one day on base.

It made her blood boil.

When Jacen was little, Kanan had once affectionately called her “Mama Bear.”

_Mama Bear indeed._

* * *

Sienn was an easy baby- about as easy as a newborn could be.

It wasn’t their first, they knew more about what they were doing now then when Jacen was that little, but despite everything, Sienn certainly had her very fussy days.

That day was one of them now, and they couldn’t do anything to soothe her. She cried and cried no matter what.

Kanan had always had a tremendous amount of patience with both of them. He took Sienn that afternoon, when she kept crying, even after being changed and having eaten. 

She was curled up close to his heart, her tiny eyes shut and fists all bunched up.

Hera leaned down and kissed them both on the forehead, thinking a soft, I love you.

The baby calmed in her father’s arms, and stayed that way for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Hera was grateful for the understanding that the New Republic lended her. Hopefully, they truly had leniency there, and they weren’t just allowing her the time off to tend to her family. She still did work, of course. Missions and reports had to be made no matter what.

She was supposed to have a couple more weeks somewhat free, but an emergency required her to take the Ghost and Chopper and fly out to where a small Imperial group had ignited. It was her first time taking a mission in ages, and it was hard to get back into the routine.

But she managed it and flew back home.

Kanan handled everything at home, and she was ever, ever so grateful for him.

“We can do it,” he said later that night. “It’s a challenge, for sure, but we can do it.”

Hera smiled at him and kissed him. “We can.”

She pulled him into a hug and they held each other for a moment. “I love you.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.”

* * *

Jacen had to adjust, like all of them suspected he would be. But it made both Kanan and Hera so happy to see.

When Sienn was a couple weeks old, Maia and her mother came over to pick up Jacen for a playdate (which Kanan was extremely grateful for). Jacen could get out some energy and the house would be much quieter for a few hours.

Jacen begged to show Sienn to Maia, and took his friend’s hand and dragged her into the house for a moment.

“Oh, she’s certainly precious,” Maia’s mother said. She smiled. “Congratulations on your new addition.”

Kanan smiled. “Thank you. And thank you, for taking Jacen out to play today. Hera and I appreciate it.”

She nodded. “Of course. I’m glad Jacen and Maia became friends- it’s the least we could do for your family.” She smiled back. “He’s a sweet boy.”

Kanan was quiet for a moment, listening to Jacen and Maia talking softly near Sienn’s bassinet.

“We have to talk quietly around the baby,” Jacen said to his friend.

His heart felt beyond happy- it could burst. “Thank you- he really is. We got very lucky.”

* * *

The quiet moments were something Hera cherished. Kanan was sitting at her side, Jacen sitting in between the two of them, and Sienn was in her arms. They were watching something Jacen had picked out on the Holo. Kanan had rested his head on Hera’s shoulder, dozing off.

Sienn was asleep in her blanket, and Hera looked down to study the details of her face again. And somehow, as if on cue, the baby stirred.

“Shh, it’s alright little love.”

Jacen looked up.

“You call Sienn ‘little love,’ too, Mama.”

“You’re both my little loves,” Hera said softly. She kissed Sienn and Jacen and curled them closer. _And please stay my little loves forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little fic! I will hopefully have more stories soon. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
